Christmas present
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Rei is about to present Tala with a special 'present'. ReiTalaKaiBryan MPREG


Title: Christmas present

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kai/Rei/Bryan/Tala

Note: Something different from me. This little plot bunny ambushed me on the way to 'I'm a father' and I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else. There is MPREG involved and I just hope it worked out.

2222222222222

The Christmas season.

A time of merriment, hope, reflection, fellowship. A time when the Earth slept wrapped in a mantle of snow and ice, dreaming of the day, when the sun would kiss it awake and the cycle of renewal would begin again.

Sitting on a large yellow sectional couch in the family sitting room, Rei Hiwatari-Kuznetsov-Valkov-Kon watched amused as his two-year-old son, Rian boss his 'uncles', and suppressed a wince at the twinge of pain in his lower back.

"Noth dere, 'ncle 'an!" Rian lisped, slurring his words in his excitement at getting to help decorate the 'special tree' for his daddies.

"Where do you want it then, cub?" Ian asked patiently, all the Demolition Boys adored the twins that Rei had presented Kai with on Halloween two years ago and spoiled them outrageously.

"Dere." The tiny version of Rei pointed to a spot that was all ready occupied by a cluster of silver and green bulbs. Ian sighed, and tried to reason with the imperious tot.

"Rian, there are too many there now. If we put another one there, it will break."

Rian pouted, "want it dere."

"Rian, if you put that one there it will look yucky, then the tree won't be pretty for your daddies." Rei said softly, as he brushed his second son's slate gray bangs from his eyes. Little Kilan was sitting by his ba-ba's side a faint frown between his brows.

The tiny bluenette studied his brother, the bulb in Ian's hand and the tree, then he slid from the couch and headed toward the pint-sized tiger, who was eyeing the silver bulb in Ian's hand.

If Rian was Rei reborn, then Kilan was Kai. At least, he resembled his father in looks, the only exception being his eyes, where Kai's was crimson unadorned. Kilan's had a rim of gold. In temperament, the twins were as different as night and day. Rian was playful, mischievous and gregarious, while Kilan was shy and wary of strangers, preferring the safety of his father's arms to exploring.

"Yucky?" Rian didn't like yucky. Yucky was the thick lumpy oatmeal that Cook said; little boys should eat to be big and strong like their daddies and mommy. Yucky was the strange women, who pinched his cheeks and tried to kiss him.

"No yucky." the child said firmly, then he squeaked, as Kilan snatched the bulb from Ian's hand and hung it from a branch covering a bare spot.

"There."

"Kil!" Rian howled, "I tell 'ncle 'an where put! Not you!" Rian pushed Kilan and the baby phoenix retaliated in kind. Rian hissed, and Kilan snarled, but before it could erupt into a full-scale battle between the pair. Ian scooped up Rian, while Spencer picked up Kilan.

"Down!" demanded Rian, as he squirmed trying to break free, determined to return to the battle.

Kilan glared at his twin, but didn't try to escape from Spencer's hold.

"Kilan! Rian!" Rei pushed himself up from the couch, not an easy job for the pregnant neko-jin, "Santa Claus doesn't come to bad little boys, who fight on Christmas Eve." He fixed his wayward children with stern eyes. "And your daddies will be disappointed in you for fighting." As Rian hung his head, Rei sighed mentally and added, 'well, probably Bryan wouldn't.'

"Now Rian, I want you to apologize to Kilan for pushing him. Your brother was only trying to help." Rei ordered.

"No." Rian said firmly. "Kil make tree yucky!"

Rei sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kilan did not make the tree yucky. He helped make the tree pretty." He said sternly. "Say sorry, or go to bed and miss seeing your daddies come home."

Spencer hid a smile, at the horrified look that crossed Rian's face at the threat. It was Christmas Eve and he and Ian had come to stay with Rei and the boys, while Kai, Tala and Bryan attended to BBA business in Germany.

The trio had promised Rei that they would be home for Christmas, no matter what. But, worried that Rei, who was three weeks overdue, might go into labor before they got back and not wanting him to be alone, Tala had called the two of them in. And he was happy to be here: being with Rei, the boys and Ian gave him the illusion of a family. His own had repudiated him, when he was released from the Abbey, fearing they would be held accountable for his actions on Biovolt's behalf.

"No! Want my daddies!" Rian squalled, beating on Ian's arm with his little fists.

"Then say sorry and stop hitting your Uncle Ian." Rei ordered tightly, crossing his arms and tapping his right foot.

The mini-tiger glared at his mommy, his lower lip protruding, but Rei wasn't backing down. "Rian Kon-Kuznetsov-Valkov-Hiwatari, you have to the count of three."

Rian knew that tone. Mommy was getting angry and that wasn't good. An angry Mommy meant no dessert for a week and early bedtime and no goodnight kisses from daddy, papa or dada. Hitting Kilan wasn't worth losing all that.

"One."

"Two."

"I sorry." He whispered.

"Louder."

"Sorry." He repeated louder.

Rei smiled, "that's better. Now, why don't you and Uncle Ian start bringing in the presents, while Kilan and your Uncle Spencer finish the tree."

Ian set the little boy down, and Rian bounced eagerly, "Yea! Phrasents!" The infant tiger's braid - so like his mama's - flopped up and down on his back and he darted from the room. A cry of "'ncle 'an! Hurry!" floated on the breeze of his exit.

The three adults laughed and Ian left to join the eager child. Rei turned to Spencer and chuckled. "I think I'll go and get some wassail for everyone. Cook left a crock-pot full warming in the kitchen."

Spencer grinned, "any chance of stealing some gingerbread?"

Rei laughed, "I think I can mange some of that as well." He reached out and ruffled Kilan's hair, then left to head for the kitchen.

222222222222222222

Two hundred aerial miles out of Moscow

A black and silver private jet cut through the frigid air, cleaving a path through wispy clouds with surgical precision.

Inside, the main cabin glowed golden pools of artificial light and behind a partition that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the cabin, Kai Hiwatari-Kon-Kuznetsov-Valkov was pinned under his two lovers, his pale fingers twining through scarlet locks, pulling their owner's head down. The owner of said locks moaned and gently claimed the pale lips that opened to him.

Behind him, a ghostly form knelt caressing the warm pale flesh that offered itself to him. Bryan Kuznetsov-Valkov-Hiwatari-Kon smiled tenderly at the pair of youths under him, an act that now came easier, than in the old days, when he could usually only manage a smirk. He leaned forward and planted a kiss to the middle of Tala's back and reached between the two bodies to stroke Kai with a loving hand, his mind dwelling briefly on the main reason, they were in the bedroom distracting each other.

They had left Berlin, eager to reach home and the fourth member of their highly unorthodox family. Without the conference to occupy their minds, they had worried the subject of Rei and his overdue baby – like a dog with a bone, until he had picked Tala up and tossed him on the bed and then had tossed Kai in after the redhead. Once there, they had ravished each other silly.

A whistle from the wall startled the trio and they all looked toward the speaker on the wall. Bryan slid over to it and toggled the switch.

"Da?"

"Excuse me, but Mr. Hiwatari wanted to know when we were close to Moscow, we should be there in twenty minutes." The pilot said in crisp tones.

"Thank you." Kai spoke from his place on the bed, pushing against Tala, who made a face, but obediently climbed off his lover. There was a 'click' as the pilot disengaged his end of the speaker and the three slid off the bed and started getting dressed.

2222222222222

In the kitchen, Rei pulled out the little drinks cart and checked it. The steel cart was multi-leveled and had a drawer, from which one could remove various spoons, stirrers, and corkscrews. Everything was in order, there were plenty of glasses and he added a couple of small plastic cups for the twins.

Next, he unplugged the crock-pot from the wall and carefully carried it to the cart and to save space set it width wise on the flat area, where wine bottles were normally place. In the middle of the kitchen the brick and steel Island was covered with a tablecloth adorned with holly and ivy. Rei lifted the cover and smiled, several trays of baked Christmas goodies protected by plastic wrap were laid out neatly, he grabbed a basket lined with white cloth and removed a selection of cookies from each tray, including Spencer's requested gingerbread. Once his basket was full, Rei replaced the cover and took the basket to the cart.

Placing the purloined treats next to the wassail, he reached for the cart, only to gasp as the dull ache in his back turned into a sharp stabbing pain that nearly drove him to his knees. Panting, he wrapped his arms around his belly and silently pleaded. 'Not now! You've waited this long, just a little longer, please! Wait for your father!'

Struggling for a few moments to get his breathing and features under control, he concentrated on getting the cart down to the sitting room and acting as naturally as he could. Leaving the now dark kitchen behind, the tiger traversed the burgundy runner that ran down of the center of all the hallways watching his shadow on the warm oak walls dance and flicker, in, out and between the wall sconces that glowed with warm light.

Side tables adorned with garlands and candles, artificial fruits and miniature people, villages and wisps of floss for snow made the walk a fairy tale delight. Lingering scents of spices and pine, fruit and wax tickled his nose and made him sneeze.

Not far away, he could hear the high pitched childish laughter of Rian and the deeper rumble of Ian's voice and he smiled a little sadly. 'I wish Kai, Tala and Bryan were here to share all this.' Rei felt the familiar ache of yearning for his mates begin and he ruthlessly squashed it. To dwell on his loneliness would only make pretending to be happy harder and upset the twins. And he'd do anything to keep his twins happy.

He maneuvered the cart out of the hallway from the kitchen into the one that led to the sitting room, when another contraction even stronger than the last struck and he went to his knees bent double-momentarily robbed of breath.

"Rei!"

22222222222

Tala stared out the window, his eyes seeing nothing of the thick clouds that flowed like rows of cotton below the plane's wings, he was busy remembering the day that he and Rei had made the baby.

'I hate BALANCING the books!' Tala thought flinging down his pen and glaring at the offending pile of papers. He had spent most of the morning tallying amounts from different household accounts and they just weren't adding up, and he couldn't find the problem.

"Note to self. Hand the household accounts over to our accountants that's what we pay them for!" He growled aloud.

"What's wrong, love. Can't get the nasty ole numbers to dance to your tune." A sultry voice purred from the door, and Tala looked up and felt his mouth go dry.

Rei was leaning against the doorframe, his golden eyes glowing with an amber light, and as he slinked into the room, the wolf took in the rest of his Chinese lover's almost outfit.

Burnished black leather pants, so tight as to leave no doubt about the lack of underwear under them, dipped dangerously under the feline's navel. Tala thought he saw a dusting of the black hair that nestled Rei's manhood and swallowed hard.

His eyes dragged themselves reluctantly up from those sinfully tempting pants to take in the rest of the torso of the tiger. A red and gold vest framed a lightly oiled chest and abs that invited an admiring hand to roam at will.

Each creamy forearm was graced with an armlet of gold and rubies. Eyes roaming ever higher, he noted Rei had put on eyeliner to enhance his glowing eyes, and his crowing glory – his long ebony locks had been plaited in dozens of tiny little braids. And the one small bit of rationality that he still possessed complained about the tightness of his own pants, as a sweetly muscled arm swept all his hard work off the desktop and a purring bundle of rampant sexuality crawled upon it and pulled him from his seat.

A husky whisper of "We're out of coffee and tea, so how about me?" drove all coherent thought from his mind, as he dove for temptingly full lips and bore the man they belonged to, to the desk surface.

A bit of turbulence shook him from his memory, sighing he filed it away and lost himself in another.

"Here. Put your hand here." Rei guided Tala's hand to a spot just above and to the left of his navel. The tiger smiled watching the look of concentration on Tala's face, as the wolf waited patiently for the miracle to occur. The Chinese smiled at the look of wonderment that crossed the redhead's face, as the tiny being beneath his heart greeted its' adorer with a hearty kick.

The redhead Russian chuckled softly at the memory of that moment. There had been something special about that first bit of communication with the child, and he would cherish the memory forever.

And he had repeated the experience every chance he got, although there were times, Rei hadn't been receptive to his patting the bundle, and he would get snarled at, or if Rei was feeling particularly stressed, he'd be ducking whatever the tiger threw at him.

Oh well, Rei had done the same thing to Kai, when he was pregnant with Kilan and Rian, so he hadn't felt hurt by the Chinese's actions. It was Bryan and Kai; he really got annoyed with; the pair never made any secret of how entertaining they found his hasty retreats when the tiger flexed his claws.

2222222222222222

"Tala?" The voice pulled him from his memories and he looked up into Bryan's face. "You looked like you were a thousand miles away."

"Just thinking, so is everything ready?" Tala asked swinging his swivel seat around to face Kai, while the falcon returned to his seat.

"Yes. The rental car will be waiting and we can leave as soon as we land." Kai confirmed as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes hooded. "So, once we exit the plane, Bryan will call the house." The phoenix and wolf looked over at the nodding falcon.

"I'll call from the car, that way we won't be delayed." Bryan said calmly.

"Good." Tala replied, standing and going to the bar. "I want to get home as quickly as possible. Rei will be worried."

"Spencer and the shrimp are with him."

Sapphire eyes gazed sardonically at his teammate and love. "This is REI we're talking about."

Bryan nodded, conceding the point. "You're right, he'll be worried."

"So," Kai interjected, "we don't give him anything to worry about. We call and get home as fast as conditions permit. I just wish the chopper wasn't grounded."

"Yeah," Tala turned from the bar with a drink in hand. "That would have been the fastest way home. But, since we . . ."

The wall speaker crackled to life at his elbow. "Gentlemen, we are beginning our descent, please fasten your seatbelts."

Tala tossed his drink back and hurried to his seat, as the others began to fasten themselves in.

22222222222

Boot heels thundered on the burgundy runner and Rei saw a pale hand appear in his line of vision. "Ian," he gasped, "where's Rian?"

"Putting presents under the tree, Spencer is making him let Kilan help." Ian tried to help Rei to his feet, but since he was only a couple of inches taller than when he'd been at the Abbey, and Rei was still taller by several inches and heavier, he didn't get very far. "I'll go get Spencer and we'll get . . ."

"No. Tell Spencer that I need him and you stay with the boys; don't let them come down this way. I don't want them upset." Rei grabbed Ian's arm and stared up into his face. "Understand, don't let them out of the sitting room. Spencer can take me around the other way to the antechamber and call the Enclave and have them send their ambulance." He stared earnestly into Ian's concerned eyes. "Please."

"I'll get him, don't worry."

Rei nodded and using Ian as a pole climbed to his feet and leaned against the wall. Ian gave Rei a dubious look, but knowing he couldn't help, he tore back up the runner, to pause outside the entryway of the sitting room.

"Spencer, you're needed in the kitchen," Ian said casually, as he walked into the room. The blonde looked up from where he was lying on the floor pushing a couple of packages as far back as he could.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Rei says, he needs your superior height to reach something in one of the cabinets."

"I help!" Rian shouted and headed for the door, but Ian caught him up and began to tickle the tot, who squealed and giggled. Then he put the child down and handed him a small square package done in red and white paper with sleighs and horses going in different directions, including upside down.

"You, little man have to stay here and finish helping Kilan and I put the presents under the tree." Ian said firmly, as Spencer got up off the floor, a frown on his face. There was something Ian wasn't telling him.

Distracted, Rian looked at the package and then at the pile of gifts under the tree and tongue protruding slightly placed it with great care on top of green and yellow box decorated with a orange and pink ribbon and a tag that read – To Grumpy pants. From: Tyson.

Ian took advantage of the distraction to hurriedly explain things to Spencer, who immediately left the room.

Spencer hurried down the hallway, he brushed passed the cart and turned the corner to find Rei, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands pressed to his distended abdomen. The youth was pleading in a whisper with the child to wait.

"Rei."

"Spencer." Rei opened his eyes and smiled wanly into his friend's concerned eyes. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen for a few more hours, but the little one has other ideas."

"Don't worry, Rei." Spencer said gently sliding a hand under his knees and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and lifted him into his arms. "I'll see that you get to the Enclave."

"Ba-ba, the baby's coming?" A soft voice asked, and both adults gasped and Spencer swung around to face little Kilan, the tiny phoenix regarded them with Kai's shrewd eyes and Rei sighed.

"Yes, Kilan, the baby's coming." Rei looked at Spencer, who set him down. Rei knelt, ignoring the discomfort of the action, he held out his arms to his son, and Kilan came to his mommy and allowed Rei to embrace him.

Rei caressed the silky blue locks and calmly said, "Uncle Ian is going to stay with you and Rian, while your Uncle Spencer and I go to the Enclave. You have to help him keep Rian busy, until we are gone. Can you do that?"

Serious crimson eyes gazed up into loving gold and the boy nodded, "Yes, Ba-ba. And when father calls, I'll tell him that the baby wants out, and you and Uncle Spencer have gone to help it."

Spencer listened to the conversation with amazement; it never ceased to astound him at how mature Kilan sounded. 'Ah, well, he is Kai, Jr. So I guess it really isn't so surprising that he sounds like a thirty year old.'

Rei kissed the little bluenette on the top of the head and hugged him. "That's my boy. Now, off you go. Remember, help your Uncle Ian." He gave Kilan a turn and a gentle push. The little boy turned and gave his mommy a look, before turning and hurrying off to carry out his mission.

"Right." Spencer nodded, and helped Rei to his feet. The neko-jin smiled his thanks and started down the hallway. He hadn't gone two feet before Spencer was scooping him up and striding rapidly toward the next corner and the connecting hallway that led to the antechamber.

"I tried to wait for them." Rei mumbled, as he attempted to put himself in a meditative state, to ease the pain, but the jostling of his body made it impossible and he gave it up.

"You should have said something sooner." Spencer admonished, "instead of waiting. Tala and the rest would have understood."

"I just wanted them to be here." Rei sighed gazing up at the blonde.

"I know." Spencer replied gently.

As they entered the antechamber, the butler, Timofey and his wife were waiting for them. Timofey held a coat in his hands and the woman had a blanket. He calmly met the pair and set about helping Spencer with the awkward business of putting on his coat and hold Rei at the same time.

"Excuse me, sirs, but I've already called the clinic. Dr. Hu will be waiting for you, when you get there and I've ordered the car." Timofey said quietly, as he finished settling Spencer's coat about his shoulders. "Master Tala was most insistent that Adrik be available to drive you to the clinic, if he wasn't home, so he informed me that he and Masters Kai and Bryan would take a rental when they returned home."

He then nodded to the stocky brunette at his side, "Dasia will watch the twins, so Master Ian may accompany you and when the masters contact the house, I will inform them that you are at the Enclave clinic.'

"Thank you, Timofey. Dasia." Rei smiled his appreciation. The butler nodded, then taking the blanket from his wife, began to wrap Rei in it.

'That man must be able to see and hear through walls.' Spencer told himself, as he nodded his thanks. 'And someday, I'm going to find out how Timofey always knows when to appear and what needs done.' He promised himself, as he focused on what Dasia was saying to Rei.

"I will take good care of the boys, Master Rei, so don't you worry about anything." Dasia bobbed her head, "I'll just go and join them now, and send Master Ian to you."

"Thank you." Rei gritted out, as another contraction rippled his body.

Her eyes soft, Dasia touched his cheek briefly, then she hurried off.

22222222222

The terminal wasn't very busy as almost all the night's flights had already departed, and the few people who were still there were mostly employees, or were waiting for late arrivals. Few took notice of the youth hurrying toward the rental counter.

"Excuse me." Tasha Petrinko looked up from her paperwork to see a handsome young man with gray and blue hair and cold crimson eyes glaring at her from the other side of the counter.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. That's H-i-w-a-t-a-r-i and I had a car reserved."

The words were mild enough, but there was an air of command about the youth that made it impossible to ignore his presence. She quickly turned to the computer and in a few seconds, she had the information and then she printed out the contract and pulled it from the printer. She picked up her phone and spoke into it, listened for a moment, then she hung up and rose to present the papers to Kai.

"Please sign here." She pointed to a couple of spots on the papers, and Kai quickly signed. "The car will be waiting for you at the main doors." She said, as she reached for the phone.

"Thank you." Kai replied; bent down and retrieved his duffel and straightening, hurried away.

222222222222

Tala and Bryan sat on the blue plastic seats near the front doors, their duffels at their feet, waiting for Kai to arrive.

"Why don't you call the house now, and let them know we're on our way." Tala told Bryan, who nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in the familiar numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Timofey, its' Bryan. What?" Bryan gasped, as the butler informed him of Rei's condition and the lilac-haired youth cut into the man's explanation. "How long ago? Spencer and Ian are with him. Right, we'll be heading for the clinic, then."

Tala, who had been listening with only half an ear to the conversation, while scanning the area for Kai, whipped his head around at the word, 'clinic' so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Clinic! Bryan! Is there something wrong with Rei? Is the baby coming! Dammit, falcon, answer me!" Tala grabbed for the phone, but Bryan twisted away from the wolf and said quickly. "We'll call as soon as we know anything. Goodbye." He flipped the phone closed and pocketed it. "They just left the house. Rei's contractions are about twelve minutes apart."

"So, it will take them twenty minutes to make it to the clinic, and it'll take us fifteen, if the car is waiting like it should be." Tala was thinking rapidly, if all went well, they would have to wait only five minutes for Rei to arrive and then . . .

"Kai, hurry up!" Bryan shouted right next to his ear, and Tala yelped. "Hey! That's my ear and I need it!"

"Deal with it, wolf!" Bryan growled, as he waved at the bluenette, who hurried over.

"What, falcon?" Kai began, but two excited voices cut him off.

"The baby is coming!"

Kai's eyes widened, then he nodded, "Come on, the car should be just outside the doors, if that woman knew what she was talking about." Without waiting for them to get out of their seats, he headed for the door.

'Hold on Rei, we're coming.' He pleaded as he shoved the door open and headed for a blue car with a man standing beside it. Behind him, he heard could hear a double bang of doors, as his mates came flying out.

'Just hold on.'

2222222222

Rei sighed, as the latest of his contractions eased and he could breathe again. The dark Russian landscape flashed pass, as the powerful limo ate the miles up. He pulled arm free of the wrap job Timofey had done and scratched his nose.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ian. This time tomorrow, this will all be over."

Ian shook his head; he couldn't believe the tiger. There he sat in pain and this wasn't the first time, he'd done this and still he could make light of the ordeal.

"You're a stronger man, than I am, Rei. I couldn't do what you're doing."

"Course not." Rei laughed, "you're not a neko-jin."

"And am I glad of that!" Ian exclaimed, he looked over at the youth, lying propped against the door, and was regarding him with an almost sad look. He rushed on. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant I could handle the pain and all. I survived the Abbey, but I don't think I could deal with the morning sickness, the bloating, the . . ."

"I understand, Ian." Rei said quietly, "And all you're saying is true, but there's the other side of the coin and you will never know that. Feeling the baby move, quiet moments spent talking to the baby and telling it how much she or he was wanted. Knowing that for those precious moments, you are part of a greater whole and that you are never alone, because all those that went before are a part of you and a part of this new life that you have created."

"So, it's worth it." Spencer said quietly, as he pondered on what Rei was saying.

"Oh, yes." Rei's face lit up. "It's worth it."

2222222222222

Dasia looked up as her husband entered the sitting room. Kilan and Rian were lying at her feet on their stomachs coloring pictures to show their fathers upon their arrival. The pair ignored the man as they briefly contested for a red crayon, but Dasia signaling for her husband to wait reached into a box and extracted a second red crayon and gave it to Rian.

Crisis averted.

When the boys were once again, happily engrossed in their creations, she rose from the couch and followed her husband out into the hallway.

"Who called." She asked softly, eyes and ears open for little listeners.

"Master Bryan. They were just getting ready to leave the airport." Timofey replied, equally as softly. "They should reach the Enclave before Master Rei arrives."

"So, we simply have to keep the twins busy until they get so sleepy that they drift off." She looked thoughtfully at the entryway for a moment, then she smiled. "Husband mine, go to the kitchen and heat some milk and put some honey in it."

He looked puzzled for a moment. What did she want with honeyed milk? Then comprehension dawned. He chuckled. "Wouldn't happen to be encouraging them to go to sleep quicker, would you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, or would you rather face the temper tantrum Rian will pitch, when he finally realizes that his mommy isn't home."

Timofey shuddered, Rian was an unholy terror, when he was really angry and only his parents could handle him then. "I'll go warm the milk."

"Wise decision." She complimented him, as she headed back into the sitting room. Only to walk into the question, she'd dreading to hear.

"Dasia, where is mommy?"

2222222222222

Kai took the final corner to the Enclave on two wheels. Bryan clung to the back of the front seat, while Tala prayed that they would reach the clinic in one piece, as he dug his fingers into the dashboard.

"I'd like to live long enough to see the baby, if you don't mind." Bryan growled as the car came to an abrupt halt a short distance from the front door of the clinic.

"Then you did." Kai responded, as he flung open the cars door and leapt out. Tala groaned and peeled his fingers from the black plastic.

"Remind me to never let him drive in an emergency, again."

"Count on it."

Both youths exited the car and hurried across the concrete, their shoulders hunched against the freezing wind that blew at their backs. Ahead of them, Kai was nearly at the doors, having not waited for his companions.

Then, he was inside and out of sight.

As they entered the facility, Tala spotted Kai talking to the receptionist and he and Bryan stood at the door, looking out the frosted glass, trying to spot the limo.

Kai's reflection appeared in the glass and they turned.

"He's not here, yet, but they are ready for him, when he does arrive." Kai nodded over to where an older neko-jin with jet black hair and tawny skin, sat next to a wheelchair chatting with a nurse.

"So, we wait." Bryan said softly.

"For now."

2222222222222

Dasia looked down into the big golden eyes and mentally sighed. She walked to the sofa and sat down, as Rian waited for his answer. She gave Kilan a quick look, and found the crimson eyes also focused on her, but she had a feeling the youngling already knew where his mommy was.

"Where's mommy?"

Dasia blinked, then she smiled and she beckoned the child to her. Rian laid down his crayon and got up off the floor and walked to the woman, who picked him up and settled him on her ample lap.

"Your mommy and uncles are working on a special present for your daddies, and they need for you and Kilan to stay here with me, while they work on it." She tickled the little boy, who giggled. "Can you do that?"

"Special present?" Rian tilted his head and pondered that, while he chewed on his lower lip.

Kilan cocked an eyebrow at her, and she knew for sure, that the next wielder of Dranzer knew where his mother was, and was keeping quiet about it.

'That boy is more like his father, than any child has a right to be.' She thought, as Rian finally chirped.

"Will we get to see the special present, too?"

"When it's ready." She assured the child. Satisfied with her answer, Rian hopped off her lap and went back to finish his picture.

Kilan turned without comment back to his picture.

222222222222222

A couple of minutes passed, then a long black shadow pulled up in front of the clinic and Tala exclaimed, "They're here!" He yanked the door open and hurried outside, as everyone else jumped into action.

Ian and Spencer were just exiting the car, when he reached it. Forestalling Adrik, who had been about to open the driver's side passenger door. Tala opened it and bent down to look into Rei's sweating face.

"Hello, love, fancy meeting you, here."

"Not funny, wolf." Rei hissed as he glared at the redhead. "But, I'm glad you're here. I tried to convince the cub to wait, but it has other ideas."

"Well, don't worry, we're here now, and everything is going to be just fine." Tala said calmly, as he picked the mummified cat-boy up and maneuvering carefully so as to not bump Rei's head, pivoted to set him down in the wheelchair that was waiting behind him.

As soon as Rei's bottom hit the seat, the male nurse began to push the chair toward the door, Ian and Spencer hurried ahead to open the door, while Bryan, Kai and Tala walked at Rei's side. Rei worked a hand free and reached out to take Bryan by the hand. The falcon looked down and smiled.

"Missed you." the tiger said quietly, his words as much for Kai as they were for Bryan. The falcon and phoenix nodded. "We missed you, too.

The rest of the distance was covered quickly, and Rei was whisked away by the nurse to be taken to an examination room.

And the four Russians sat down to wait.

2222222222222222

Inside the room, Rei was unwrapped, stripped, dressed in a gown and help into bed. A nurse with auburn hair and green eyes quickly took his vitals and hooked him up to a monitor. As the preparation were being completed, the door opened and a brown haired neko-jin walked in.

Hu, Ciana smiled at Rei, who smiled weakly back at her. "You do realize that this child is going to forever blame you for their not being able to get both birthday AND Christmas presents, don't you?" She said, as she pushed a stool close to the bed and sat down on it.

Rei laughed, "I'll just have to tell them, it was all THEIR idea."

She laughed and lifting the sheet across his waist began the exam.

222222222222222

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight." Dasia closed the book and glanced down, Kilan was asleep on her left and Rian was also asleep on her right.

Rian had demanded a story, after he had finished his picture, so she told him that she'd read them one, once they had drank their milk and ate their cookie, like good little boys.

Timofey had carried in the mugs of milk and a plate of cookies, and the two had cleaned the plate with glee. Then, she had pulled out the American classic: 'T'was the night before Christmas' and once they were sitting on the couch at on either side, had begun to read. Very quickly, the two had begun to yawn and soon, she had felt their little bodies nestle against her and she had finished the story very softly, lulling the two to sleep.

"Asleep, are they?" Her husband whispered, coming back into the room.

"Yes. Any word, yet?"

"Nyet. And we probably won't hear anything until they come home, so I suggest we get the little ones to bed and go to bed ourselves. It's going to be busy later on, today." He bent down and gently lifted Kilan from the couch. He cradled the sleeping child against his chest and waited for Dasia to pick up Rian.

As she nestled him against her chest, Rian nuzzled her breast and sighed. She smiled down at the slumbering tot and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well, little one. Soon, you will have a new sibling to play with."

The two adults carried their burdens out of the room, pausing only to turn the light off, leaving the Christmas tree to twinkle merrily behind them.

222222222222222

Dr. Hu left the delivery room and walked briskly down the hall to the waiting room. She paused outside it to look through the glass partition. Kai and Bryan were both slouching in their seats, looking for all the world, like they were asleep, but she knew better. Tala was leafing through a magazine, while Spencer and Ian were idly building something out blocks from the toy chest.

Smiling broadly, she pushed open the door, and the five young men leapt to their feet at her entrance. "Congratulations! Its' a girl! Mother and daughter are doing just fine. You will be able to see the baby in the viewing window of the nursery in a few minutes. Then after the nurse's have gotten Rei cleaned up, you will be able to see him, as well."

She watched with approval, as the five hugged each other and three of them exchanged kisses. Then, Tala turned to her and asked breathlessly. "Dr. Hu, what does she look like?"

Her smiled got wider, as she answered. "She has red hair and topaz eyes, and weighs in at seven pounds. You couldn't ask for a better Christmas present!"

"Thank you, Doctor Hu." Tala felt like he was going to burst from joy, now he understood how Kai had felt, when the twins were born. And he couldn't wait to hold his little girl.

"So, what did you decide to name her?" The doctor asked, "Rei didn't say."

"Lada Sveta, if the baby was a girl. And Nicholi Alexi, if the baby was a boy." Tala blinked some unshed tears from his eyes, as smiling proudly, he answered the woman.

"Lada Sveta, that is a lovely name. It suits her."

"How long before we can see the baby, doctor?" Bryan asked, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

She glanced at her watch and answered. "Not long, as a matter of fact, if you go down there right now, she should be ready, by the time you get there. Just go out the door and turn left, go to the end of the hallway and turn right, you can't miss it. Then after you've seen the baby, just go to the end of that corridor and turn right, Rei's room is the first door on the left just pass the nurse's station."

"Thank you again, Doctor." Kai said, as everyone grabbed for coats. "We appreciate your efforts on Rei's behalf." The bluenette reached out a hand and the woman took it and shook it firmly.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hiwatari. I can't think of a better way to celebrate a birth, than participating in one." She gave them all another smile and then left.

"All right, everyone, let's go." Tala called and they all quickly exited the waiting room. Following the doctor's directions, they swiftly found themselves outside a wall of glass with drawn blinds. Halfway down the hall was a glass partition that protruded out into the hallway a few inches, they walked down to it and Bryan tapped on the glass.

A blind was raised and a nurse looked out. She held up a finger, then disappeared. While they waited, they bunched up in front of the partition with Tala in the front. A few moments passed, then suddenly the nurse was back and in her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

She turned so they could see better, and pulled the edge of the blanket down. A tiny face topped by a mop of red stared out at them. Her eyes were closed, much to Tala's disappointment, but he'd get to see them soon enough.

"She's beautiful!" He breathed, as he gazed in awe at the scant armful.

"That must mean, she looks like Rei, then." Ian smirked, and yelped when Spencer whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Be nice."

The nurse let them look for a couple seconds more, then she pointed to the right and indicated that she had to take the baby that way.

"Must be going to take her to Rei." Bryan said quietly, as the woman closed the blinds.

"I agree." Kai nodded.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Tala demanded as he stepped away from the glass. "I want to see Rei. So, let's get going." The redhead pushed passed Kai and Bryan and headed down the hall with the rest on his heels.

They found the room without any trouble, but a sign on the door said, 'No visitors allowed' and emblazoned with a banner that read, 'Its' a girl!' So they had to cool their heels for a few minutes, until a nurse returned to the station and Kai went over to have a word with her.

The woman smiled and went to the door of Rei's room and knocked, then she went in.

The nurse, a stout gray haired neko-jin soon exited Rei's room and smiled at the anxious faces that now stood in a semi-circle in the hallway gazing at the door.

"They are ready for you to visit. Now, just a couple of minutes each, remember Rei is very tired and the little one needs to return to the nursery soon." She admonished, and then going to a large gray bin extracted a gown for each of them.

Tala hung back as each of his friends and lovers went in and saw the newest addition to the family. Each went in and came out with the same soft smiles on their faces; Kai and Bryan came to him and let their eyes full of awe and joy. Then they helped their shared lover don a gown and stepped aside. With wide smiles, the duo went to join Spencer and Ian.

Tala nervously wiped his palms on his gown, then taking a deep breath, opened the door and entered.

Rei looked up and smiled, "hello love, come and see your daughter." His tired golden eyes looked down at the tiny blanket wrapped bundle that lay against his chest. Tala crept closer and stared at the baby, then he looked helplessly at Rei.

"Are you sure? I might drop her."

Rei laughed softly, "What? The man who handled the twins like a pro the first time, he held them is afraid he'll drop his own daughter?" The neko-jin lifted the baby and held her out. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, love." Tala whispered and his nervousness gone, took the tiny redheaded girl and pressed a kiss to Rei's lips, before he gazed down at the infant and whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Lada Sveta. I'm your father."


End file.
